Let It Go
by iiShuChan
Summary: Lovise Bondevik, the original Snow Queen, gave up Elsa at birth when her husband's mother found out about her power and how it would be passed down to her offspring. Elsa, being given to Grand Pabbie for safety, was given to Iðunn and Agðar as their child. Mainly DenNor, maybe Hans and Elsa
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen nor Hetalia/Nyotalia.

* * *

><p>Snow crunched as she ran, holding her child close to her chest. Her cape whipped back and forth in the wind as her breath made puffs in the frozen air. The child cooed, moving it's arms around as the woman's hold tightened. They weren't going to take her child. She wouldn't allow it.<p>

Sprinting though the trees, she made it to a clearing that was covered from edge to edge in smooth rocks. She took this minute to catch her breath before whispering to the rocks around her.

"Grand Pabbie...please, I need your help."

One lone rock rolled over before doubling out into a small humanoid figure, "Yes, my dear?"

Smiling as exhaustion started to set in, she knelt down closer, "They've found out about my powers. I need my child to be safe. I can't outrun them with her..."

"I see. They're chasing you."

"They are. They wish me dead. As well as my child."

Humming, Pabbie looked between the woman and the child, "What is it you wish for me to do?"

"Give my daughter to the neighboring kingdom. Arendelle. Tell the King and Queen there to not mention anything of this night. How she came there or who she really is. She needs to believe that they are her parents," she finished with a twinge of sadness.

"If this is done she will have no memory of you. Do you understand that?"

"Yes..." she paused, "That's how it needs to be."

As Grand Pabbie nodded, she looked down at her daughter one last time, "Tell them that her name is Elsa."

"I will, Lovise."

Slowly and shakily she handed the little girl over and stood up. Yelling could be heard over the small hill near by. They were close. Giving a final smile and one last look at her child, she ran in the opposite direction, never to see her child again.

* * *

><p>Staring in the mirror at herself, Elsa heaved a sigh. Her coronation was tonight and her nerves were starting to get the best of her. Her powers were on the fritz, worse than usual, and she couldn't control herself. Since she woke this morning she had been repeating the phrase her father taught her over and over in her head and pacing. So much pacing. Her feet were going to be sore in the morning, she knew it.<p>

Glancing at the picture of her father, she slowly removed her gloves, staring down at the instruments on the table before her. This was tradition. She had to go through with this. There was no backing out now that she was twenty-one years old. She was to be queen. If only Anna was first born. She would gladly give up this place and stay in her room. Letting go of a breath she didn't know she was holding, she picked up the orb and scepter, watching her hands for a moment. They hadn't iced over yet, which gave her hope. But before a smile could break through, the ice formed from under her hands and started making their way over the metal.

This was bad, she thought as she quickly set both items down. Gloves were put back in their places and she hugged herself tightly. She wished every day and night since she had hurt Anna all those years ago that there was someone out there like her. Someone out there that had powers like her. She hated the thought of being alone. Of being the only...'monster'.

"Miss?"

Jumping, she looked over towards the double doors, "Yes, Kei...?"

"Should we open the gates?"

The one question she was dreading had finally surfaced, but she put on the bravest voice she could, "Yes. Open them and allow the guests in."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Elsa stayed silent until Kei's footsteps disappeared down the hall. As prepared as she tried to sound, she was the polar opposite. Walking over towards the window, she looked out to see Anna prancing around with the happiest face Elsa had seen her adorn in a long while. She knew Anna was wanting to meet people and conversate and she hated that she forced her sister to be a shut in like she was, but sometimes sacrifices had to be made. And though she knew Anna wanted this party to last forever, Elsa was going to cut it as short as she could be allowed.

The bells chimed once and Elsa made her way out of the opened doors, "Here we go..."

* * *

><p>Anna stepped into the church and slowly moved from behind Kei and into her place before Elsa made it into the room. She was beautiful, as always. Anna was admittedly very jealous. When she stood next to Elsa, she could feel that she paled in comparison to her. Or felt it at least. She was dorky. Elsa was refined. It was as if they weren't really related. There had to be more to Elsa than Anna knew, even given the fact that they were practically in separable when they were younger. They were just different and Anna could feel it.<p>

Watching as Elsa made her way towards the priest, Anna could tell that she was Queen material. The thought of Elsa dying and passing down the crown to her scared her greatly. There was no way Anna could control and protect as many people as their kingdom of Arendelle held. There was no way she could do it without Elsa either. They were each other's rocks, even if they weren't as close as they used to be. Anna would do anything for Elsa and she liked to believe that Elsa would do so for her.

Giving a smile, Anna watched as Elsa nervously removed her gloves and quickly picked up the orb and scepter. She knew she was nervous. Anna would be as well. But as she watched her practically drop the items back onto the pillow before she was properly introduced as Queen, Anna could only assume that there had to be something more. The thought, though, left her mind as she saw Hans sitting in a pew and she decided to give him a wave.

He was dreamy. He was the only person that made her feel worthwhile, even though she had just met him. She actually felt beautiful around him. Felt like an equal. Felt wanted. And she hadn't felt like any of that in a good few years.

* * *

><p>Heels clicked as she walked towards the guarded gates. The towns folk were in the marketplace, celebrating the introduction of their new Queen Elsa. The woman ignored the cheering as she stopped in front of the guards and flashing a short, sad smile.<p>

"I'm here for the ball."

The guards eyed her for a bit before one spoke up, "All of the guests have been settled inside, Miss. What's your name?"

"I'm not well known."

There was a pause before the other spoke, "Then how were you invited?"

"Friend of the family."

It was obvious they weren't going to buy it. She was going to have to resort to something different. Glancing around quickly, she waved her hand slowly in front of the men and stood still as they iced over quickly. Walking passed them, she made her way down the hall and out of sight before they thawed.

Waltzing into the ballroom, she could tell that she stood out. Her white dress that was covered in snow flakes was much more extravagant than anyone else's outfits. But she had to see her. The rumors of how beautifully Elsa had grown only made her heart ache to see her little girl again.

Lovise looked around at the people, hoping that she would go almost unnoticed. Her daughter was at the front of the room and she was going to meet her.

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Frozen.

* * *

><p>The ball was something Anna had dreamed of for years. People were dancing and laughing, some were singing. It was amazing and magical and Anna was having the time of her life. Suddenly, Kai pulled her out of the crowd of people and sat her next to Elsa. She wasn't too sure she wanted to stand here with her sister. She loved her, but they weren't exactly on speaking terms.<p>

"Hello."

Jumping, Anna realized Elsa had said something and giggled nervously, "Hi, me?"

"Mhm."

"Oh, hehe. Hi."

Despite the awkward feeling in the air, Elsa gave a smile, "You look beautiful."

"No, no, you look beautifuller. I mean, more beautiful, not fuller...uhm..."

Elsa gave a laugh. Anna always was dorky. She loved that about her. But before she could say anything else, the world's most amazing smell entered her nostrils. It was something familiar, something she loved. Giving in, she sniffed and asked Anna what she thought the smell was. Soon, they were both sniffing like dogs before the answer hit them like a ton of bricks.

"Chocolate!" they both exclaimed, giving a giggle.

"God, I miss this..." Anna huffed, smiling brightly.

"I do, too," the taller of the two smiled.

"I wish it could be like this all the time!"

Elsa's smile faded, "It can't..."

Shoulders slumping, Anna furrowed her brows, "Yes it can. We can be sis-"

"No, Anna."

Anna's happiness shrunk a few meters at those words. She couldn't stand here any longer, their relationship just wasn't the same any more. Holding herself, she sauntered off quickly, trying her damnedest to get away from the situation. Tears welled in her eyes as her pace quickened. She wanted to escape. Go some place far away. Any place but here. Her thoughts were cut short by a guest bending over and pushing her. She was accustomed to falling, but in front of people was going to be embarrassing. As her body braced for impact, she felt a hand grab her's and she opened her eyes to see the most beautiful man holding her, saving her from crashing to the marbled floor below her.

"Hey," Hans smiled.

"Hans!"

Pulling her up swiftly, Hans didn't miss a beat as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. His smile was bright and his eyes sparkled. He was the most amazing sight Anna had ever seen. Never had she met a man that gave her the time of day. Well, she didn't meet many men anyway, but that's beside the point.

"Wanna walk?" he asked, smile never fading.

"Of course!" Anna giggled, linking her arm with his.

Watching as the pair walked off, Elsa held a rather expressionless face. She had come to terms with living alone. Not finding love. Who could love a monster like her anyway? But watching Anna find someone that was interested in her stirred something in her. Jealousy. Sadness. Hatred. Her gut was mixing with feelings that wasn't becoming of a Queen or her as a person in general. She hated the feeling. Breaking her from her thoughts, she snapped out of her trance to see a man with blonde hair walking up towards her.

"Hello, Your Highness," the man said in a thick accent she couldn't quite place.

"Hello," she said, bowing back gracefully.

"My name is Mathias, I'm a duke of a rather large Kingdom in Denmark."

Ah, so that was his nationality. Giving a warm smile, Elsa clasped her gloved hands together in front of her, "Well, I welcome you to our party."

"Thank you. I was wondering if it would be possible for us to get together and discuss trading possibilities after the ball?"

Nervously, she glanced at Kai who gave her a nod, "Of course. That would be fine with me."

"Wonderful," the man smiled, "My kingdom has been wanting to set up trade routes with Arendelle for a while, just never had the chance to ask."

"Well, it's my pleasure," she said, returning the smile.

Silently, Elsa watched as the man walked off and over to an older woman she could only assume was his mother. She felt something when that man walked up. As if she had met him before. A long while before today. But she couldn't place it. She was positive that she never knew him, if him being from Denmark was any indication. But the feeling wouldn't shake. It settled in the back of her mind, blinking like a lighthouse in the middle of a thick fog.

Lovise had stopped in her tracks when she saw Mathias talking to Elsa. He was here? She was hoping that their invitation would have been lost. And of course his mother had tagged along. Now she was even more uncertain about walking up and meeting Elsa than she was before. Stepping back into the darkness underneath the balcony, Lovise hid next to a pillar, watching her little girl stand regally at the head of the ball. She was beautiful. She certainly had grown into her title of Queen. Lovise was so proud of her. She wished to the God above her that she could gain enough courage to meet her. At least say hello. But any type of courage she had before had dissipated as quickly as it had come.

The double doors at the back of the ballroom opened and Elsa saw Anna and Hans sauntering through, arm in arm. Suspicion bubbled in her stomach and she stepped away from her chair, meeting them halfway.

"Elsa! Thank God!" Anna smiled, holding Hans closer, "Can I - we - ask you something."

Gulping down the feeling as best she could, Elsa remained silent as the two giggled to each other, "What is it..?"

"We would like your blessing-" Anna cut Hans off with a giggle before finishing for him.

"To be married!"

"What? Marriage?"

"We haven't straightened out all of the details ourselves," the red head giggled.

"Where would we do it at?" Hans asked, looking down at her.

"Somewhere near a river, in the summer," Anna gasped half way through her sentence, "We could live here!"

"Excuse me..." Elsa tried to interrupt.

"We could invite all twelve of your brothers!"

"No, no. No one's brothers are-"

"That would be PERFECT, Anna!"

"Anna, no one is getting married. Can we talk in private please?"

Giving a slight glare, Anna stepped closer to Hans, "No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to the both of us."

"Fine. You can't get married to a man you just met."

"You can when it's true love, Elsa..."

"Anna, do you even know what true love is?"

Another glare, "What would you know? You spend all of your time locked away!"

Breath hitching at those words, Elsa stepped aside, "You asked for my blessing and my answer is 'no'."

Panic welled up inside Hans and he spoke up, "Elsa, if I may-"

"No, you may not."

Anna watched as she began to walk away, telling Kai that the party was over and the gates were going to be closed. Fear and panic masked her eyes and in shear blindness, she grabbed at Elsa to get her to stop, "Elsa, please!"

Turning as she felt her glove slip from her hand, Elsa reached o grab it from the girl, "Give me back my glove!"

The whole ballroom was watching now. Their eyes were plastered to the three, prepared for an argument. Everyone was sure that Hans was going to be kicked out and not allowed to come back. It had been a while before everyone had heard of the sisters fighting and seeing it first hand was going to be wonderful gossip once everyone was home. Lovise made her way through the pillars to get a closer look, watching closely in case something went horribly wrong. Glancing over, she could see Mathias and his mother watching closely as well.

"Please, Elsa! You have to let me have this! I can't live like this any more!"

"Then leave."

Elsa turned to walk away again. The look of utter pain on Anna's face was too heartbreaking. She wished she hadn't of said those words, but it was too late to take them back now.

"What do you have against me?!" Elsa heard Anna screaming.

"Why do you shut me out, shut the world out?! Why do you hate everyone?!"

"Enough Anna..." the older choked out, trying to get to the door to leave all of this behind.

"No! I'm tired of you pretending I don't exist! I'm tired of you avoiding our conversations!"

"I said ENOUGH!" Elsa cried out, turning to look at Anna. Without thinking, she broke her concentration and ice blasted out from her hand, almost hitting Anna and the rest of the guests.

Everyone backed up, holding each other in fear. Anna's eyes were wide as she stared back at Elsa. This was too much. Everyone's eyes burned holes through her. They were judging her. Sizing her. As the 'sprightly' Duke of Weselton muttered about witchcraft, Elsa burst through the double doors and ran for it. The stares, the judging, she couldn't handle it. It was all too much for her. She had to get away, needed to get away. It would be best for her and everyone.

Watching everyone panic, Lovise took that time to slip out of her hiding spot and chase after the girl. She needed to show her that she wasn't the only one that had these powers. She needed to prove to her that she would be welcomed somewhere.

Her footsteps could be heard all the way down the hall until she reached the courtyard where Elsa had already froze one of the water fountains. The new Queen was in a blind panic and Lovise could tell. Following her trail, she ran closer to the fjords, hoping to catch Elsa before she did anything rash. But as she heard Anna and Hans getting closer, she hid inside a nearby small tower as they ran passed. She couldn't risk being seen, no matter how much she wanted to see Elsa.

"Elsa, wait!" the girl called out as she followed, screaming her name as the coast line came into view.

Elsa glanced back, not wanting to be caught. She couldn't face her people, her kingdom. She couldn't face Anna. Stepping out onto the water, she watched as it froze underneath her foot. Her plan formed instantly in her mind and she bounded across the water as it froze under her every step. Anna watched helplessly as her older sister disappeared into the forest on the other end of the fjords. She wanted to chase her, but running across that ice by herself was going to prove difficult. But she would get her sister back.

* * *

><p>I needed to get the ball out of the way before anything completely original happened. I hope everyone enjoyed~!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor Frozen.

* * *

><p>Lovise was hit with a sense of deja vue as the snow crunched under her feet. Elsa's emotions were compeltely out of whack. It was starting to snow heavily and Lovise feared for the worse. This was going to set her kingdom on edge. It was in the middle of summer and Elsa had made it snow inches already in just a matter of seconds. Huffing as she stared up at the tall mountain ahead of her, Lovise waved her hands in front of her as the snow formed into a small tornado. A sleigh formed out of the flurry with a snowhorse to guide it. Stepping onto said sleigh, Lovise took one last look up at the mountain.<p>

"I'm coming, baby..."

* * *

><p>Sighing, Elsa looked around her castle. For the first time in a long while, she could finally say that she was truly happy. She hadn't smiled this brightly in years. Arendelle was no longer her kingdom. Anna could be Queen if she wanted to, but it was out of Elsa's hands now and she was glad.<p>

"I can't believe I did all of this..." she said to herself, still amazed.

She had never tested her powers. She never knew what she could do. Glancing at her hands, her smile widened as a small flurry formed and disappeared as she willed it. She finally felt in control, at least partly. But that was more than she felt since she found out about her powers.

Before she could put in finishing touches, she heard a knock at the door. Had Anna found her that fast? Already? There was no way. Slowly and hesitantly, she walked down to the main area, keeping to the stairs as she opened the door with a flick of her hand. But the woman that stood there was Anna. Though she was beautiful, Elsa had no idea who she was.

The woman stepped in, looking around with a smile. She wore a rather elegant dress and her hair was curled around her slim, pale face but her cheeks were bright. Elsa felt like she knew her on a personal level. Like they had met. It was the same feeling she got around that man at the party.

"Who are you...?" she questioned carefully.

"Lovise. This place is very beautiful. Much more beautiful than my first ice castle."

Ice castle? "You mean...?"

"Indeed. I have your powers."

"I'm not alone...?" Elsa whispered more to herself as she looked down at her hands.

"You aren't," Lovise assured, walking a bit closer to the stairs, "I was at your party."

"I didn't see you there."

Lovise stayed silent for a minute, "I'm not proud of it, but I was afraid to talk with you."

"How come?"

This was the part that Lovise wasn't looking forward to. Explaining their past, "We've met before. A long, long time ago. You just don't remember."

"Why don't I?" the other questioned.

"Because Grand Pabbie made it so. The leader of the trolls. I asked for him to."

"I don't understand..."

Sheknew she wouldn't. This was going to be a hard pill for her to swallow. Her whole life was basically a lie and finding something like that out was going to hurt her so deeply, Lovise wouldn't be able to fix it. She was deathly afraid of rejection. She wanted to get to know Elsa, to know her daughter. But, just knowing that Elsa knows the truth would be good enough for her.

"I'm your birth mother, Elsa."

A long hush took over the icey palace. The two stared at each other before Elsa opened her mouth, "I'm sorry...but I find that hard to believe."

"I knew you would," Lovise sighed, holding out her hands, "Come here."

Though she was afraid, Elsa stepped down off the stairs and over to the woman. She felt she could trust her, even though they just met. As she walked closer, a flurry of snow came forth from Lovise's hands. The circled into a rather large ball and Elsa swore she could see figures forming inside.

* * *

><p>Lovise walked up the stairs of the palace and into Elsa's nursery. Giving the cooing child a smile, she picked her up, rocking her gently. She could tell she was hungry, but Elsa never cried. But before she could sit down and begin feeding her child, a figure in the doorway startled her.<p>

"Oh, Queen," she sighed in releaf, "You scared me.."

"I'm sorry," the woman ground out, face emotionless.

What was wrong with her, "Has something happened?"

The woman watched asLovise set Elsa back in her bed and walked over to her, "I know what you are."

Those words struck Lovise like a dagger to the heart, "I'm sorry, what?"

"You're a monster. I know you have those horrid powers. I knew it was the wrong thing for Mathias to marry you," the woman said with bitter dripping from every word.

"And what makes you think that's true-"

Before Lovise could finish her sentence, something crashed through Elsa's room and hit the carpet. It was a torch, and the fabric caught fire instantly. Panic rose from Lovise's stomach, a knot forming there and settling in the bottom. The towns people were attacking.

"What have you told them?" Lovise cried, glaring back at the woman.

"I've just told them what you are. Better hurry and save your child."

Lovise's breathing quickened. She knew why this was happening. That witch wanted to see Lovise use her powers. She wanted proof. Looking back into the room as Elsa started to cry, she knew she had no other choice either way. Flicking her hands forward, a cold blast fluttered into the room with snowflakes bounding after it, dissipating the fire entirely. But before anyone could make a move, Lovise ran into the room and grabbed her child, holding her close.

"I knew it..." the older woman cackled, "GUARDS!"

Feet stomped up the stairs and Lovise knew she had to run. Mathias would be told that she was dead either way and running was going to be her only option. A stealy glare awaited the guards as the approached the door and Lovise sent them flying with an ice blast. Grabbing Elsa's baby blanket, she ran down the hall while it was clear and burst through the garden doors in the back. She needed to get her child out of here quickly before she was killed by the Kingdom.

There was one place she knew she could go for help. Sheknew the consequences of her decision weren't going to be pretty, but her daughter was going to be alive. And alive was better than losing her.

* * *

><p>Elsablinked confusedly as she stared up at the woman when the ball of snow melted away, "You really are my mother..."<p>

"I am."

"And that man back at the party-"

"Is your father."

This was too much. Elsa's head was spinning and she was starting to get dizzy. This news was big. And what was worse, it meant everything she knew before wasn't real. Well, it was real, but wasn't meant to be her life. This explained so much about her. Why she looked different from everyone in her 'family'. Why she had powers. Why the people she thought were her mother and father wasn't sure what to do about said powers.

"I'm sorry," Lovise finally spoke up, "I didn't want to leave you behind. But they were catching up to me and I couldn't run with you."

"I-I understand..."

"I'm glad. But I also understand if you would wish not to see me again."

Though weird, Elsa felt like she shouldn't let this woman go. She needed help getting a tight hold on her powers and controlling them like she should have been taught many years ago.

"Could you teach me how to use them?"

Lovise gave a small smile, "I can."

"Then please stay," Elsa smiled back, though it was much more brighter.

But before they could discuss more, there was another knock at the door.

"Did you bring someone with you..?"

"..No.."


End file.
